Untitled
by WhiteRoseX
Summary: Why is Bart being so kind to Lisa? Why does Marge spend so much time at the new local swimming pool? And why is Homer improving oin this work so much? And whats Maggies first day of school like? - Ok i suck a summaries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my first story so please go easy on me**

**And also I'd be very grateful if someone would help me to name this story too - I know I suck!!**

**Anyway please review and enjoy :D**

Chapter1

One sunny morning, Homers mate Lenny said to him "You seem to be improving on your work, I bet Mr burns is pleased"

"I didn't even realised," said Homer biting into his doughnut.

Meanwhile back at the Simpson's residents, Marge was busy watching adverts, then suddenly a advert which was so interesting appeared on the TV loudly it said ' Do you have nothing to do in your spare time, well not anymore cause down at the leisure centre a new swimming pool has just opened up and it helps you to relax more, come done now don't miss out!"

"Ooh that sounds interesting," said a content Marge happily.

Down at school, Lisa was having a quiet break time, then Bart came up to her and ruined it so she asked " What do you want" Lisa said angrily

"I…. I came up to ask you if… you could help me with my science project" whispered Bart " Why should I, you have never been nice to me, but … what do I get in return" said Lisa suspiciously

"If you don't I will pull the heads of your Malibu Stacey doll" grunted Bart waving her doll in her face.

"Alright but just this once" said Lisa.

Back at the nuclear plant, Homer was eating his favourite chocolate bar 'Sweeto' it had a layer of different types of chocolate. " That's interesting," said Homer

"It never tasted like that before" and with a smile Homer got back to work without complaining.

At Maggie's new school Marge dropped her off and the head teacher said to Maggie's class " Your teacher for this year is Mrs Carr, I will leave you to meet her class 2" and shutting the wooden, brown door behind her she left.

"Alright you little brats stand in a line," shouted Mrs Caton. Quickly everyone stood in a line, and Mrs Caton screamed, " You tuck your shirt in now" suddenly little George burst into tears, then so did everyone else, but instead Maggie ran out of the classroom to the head teachers office.

"What are you doing here?" said the head teacher sceptically.

Over at the leisure centre, Marge started relaxing when suddenly a gorgeous muscle man appeared "Whoa he is gorgeous" said Marge blissfully.

**Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

In Lisa's bedroom, Bart stood with a feather keeping Lisa cool,

"Go and fetch me a ice-cream now and hurry up" said Lisa impatiently " This is the life".

At the nuclear station, Mr Burns had Homer sent to his office surprisingly this was very confidential, then Mr Burns said

"Homer I have heard that you had improved in the last couple of days, but do you know why?"

"No, why do you think I have improved?" said Homer unsurely

"Because I have been drugging you up with drugs that help you to improve with work!" whispered Mr Burns holding up a container.

"Why would you want to do that to me" said Homer unhappily

"You are the most idiot of all and I can't have my business going wrong," said Mr Burns angrily.

Down at the head teacher's office, Maggie said sadly

"Mrs Carr is being mean and every body is crying I just don't know what to do!"

In a flash the head teacher was down at the classroom and shouted

"I have heard you have been making children cry!" said the head teacher loudly

"I have not done anything wrong you can ask little George if you want to" said Mrs Carr trying to be honest

"George, did Mrs Carr shout at you?" said the head teacher calmly

"No miss, she didn't!" said George shakily

"Hmm" said the head teacher to Mrs Carr and walked off back to her office

"MAGGIE COME HER THIS INSTANT" screamed Mrs Carr quietly.

Shakily Maggie slowly walked up to her and nervously looked up.

"Try to pull a stunt like that again you will lose a finger you little brat" said Mrs Carr lividly.

Over at the leisure centre, Marge was daydreaming about the gorgeous man from across the room.

"Ooh I would love to have a man like that he is so sexy" said Marge, so she tried her luck she quickly leaned forward, but before Marge could stand up a women with short, blonde hair in a pink bikini started talking to him, so Marge crept back slowly.

Instead Marge carried on reading her favourite magazine ' Women's weekly'.

Back at home, Lisa told Bart to go and buy her a red, silk dress with white sandals from her favourite shop 'Kids universe', then she will carry on helping him more.

Over at Mr Burn's office, Homer kept on asking …

"Can I go now" slowly tiptoeing back homer opened the door, while Mr Burns stared out his beautiful, glass window. Mr burns said

"You can't go, as you will tell everyone what I have told you," said Mr Burns quietly, but before he could finish his sentence homer had disappeared.

"Lenny, quick you have to believe me, Mr burns has been drugging me up so my work would improve," said Homer quickly

"Oh my god, are you serious, we should stand united and have everyone leave," whispered Lenny "Will get the others"….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Maggie's pre- school everyone was gathered round, then she shouted

"I think we should throw sharp pencils at her Jodie, Wayne, Jasmine, Thomas and Sam you do that!" shouted Maggie " And after they have done that the rest of us tie

her up with dark, blue string."

"Yeah" said every body happily.

Back at the swimming pool, Marge started to make her move again she quickly tiptoed in to the pool, when she reached the deep end she crouched and suddenly screamed

"Someone help me I am drowning" quickly the sexy lifeguard jumped into the deep end and picked Marge up from out of the water.

"Thank you so much" said Marge blushing before she could say anymore he kissed her tenderly.

"Sorry I should never of let you kissed me, because I am married!" said Marge honestly.

"Why do people pretend to drown… only the married ones think I am sexy" said the lifeguard.

Slowly a beautiful young women, in red, walk out of the pool she was so beautiful that when Marge turned her head to look at him he was already helping her out of the pool.

"At least he might be happy with her," said Marge sighing.

"Write down 2x2 = 4 everybody now" screamed Mrs Carr slowly everybody got into there places

" CHARGE!!!!!" shouted Maggie and with in a second everybody was throwing pencils at her, then everyone got the dark, blue string and tied her up. Quickly Maggie ran to the head teachers office and shouted

" We have tied her up so you can hear her tell the truth" said Maggie

" Ok Maggie" they quickly ran as fast as they could to the classroom

"Ok Mrs Carr tell the truth," said the head teacher angrily

" Alright, I hate children, but I need the money," said Mrs Carr

"Leave now and don't come back," said the head teacher

"I don't care this is a horrible school anyway!" shouted Mrs Carr and left the room

"Hooray" screamed everybody and the head teacher carried on the lesson.

At Bart's room, Lisa was helping him finish his project, so they quickly ran down to Bart's classroom. Bart's teacher took a look at it and was very impressed so she gave him a B-.

"My highest grade ever," shouted Bart

"Well done, Bart" said Lisa happily.

Meanwhile Lenny and Homer got everyone to stand outside the nuclear power plant for 5 hours. Soon sunset appeared across the blue sky, then homer couldn't stand it and he screamed

"I will do better work if you stop drugging me, if you don't I will quit"

"Alright I will stop drugging you, but you have to promise me you will do better work." shouted Mr Burns

"I promise," shouted homer

"I don't really, he he" whispered homer under his breath.

"Hooray" screamed homers protest gang. They happily dropped the placards and walked slowly into the building.


End file.
